Sakuras Walks
by KittyMarks
Summary: Her expressive emerald eyes lit up as she ran towards the stoic man. Itachi met her half way and much to Narutos horror and surprise, lifted Sakura off her feet and captured her lips with his." ItaSaku oneshot.


____________________________________________________________________________

Sakuras Walks.

By KittyMarks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Itanaru would be cannon and Sasuke would be dead.

Please read and review! ^^

____________________________________________________________________________

Nobody had been more shocked than Naruto when Sakura left Konoha and joined the Akatsuki.

Admitedly she had become rather cold and detached the past three years, the epitome of a perfect shinobi, but he never in his wildest nightmares would have believed that the pink haired kunoichi would do an Aniken over to the dark side.

The reason for her treachery was Itachi Uchiha, Sakura had been secretly meeting with the raven haired man for three years, only a little while after she had helped Naruto bring back the elder Uchihas brother, Sasuke. The un-explained disapearances, the dreamy stares out the window, and the walk, countless walks. Everything made sense now . . . she was in love with Itachi.

Naruto was the unfortunate soul who uncovered her dirty little secret. He had become increasingly worried and suspicous of her behavior and decided to follow Sakura on one of her 'walks'. The blonde was surprised to see her scale the outer wall and into the forest beyond. Why hadn't she just walked out the gate? Why did she need to hide where she was going?

Naruto had narrowed his eyes as he saw her pick up the pace once she was out of the confines of the village untill she was hurtling through the trees at breakneck speed. Naruto had used every drop of his shinobi talents to keep up with her and still remain undetected.

All of a sudden she stopped when she reached a small clearing. Such a secluded and out of the way place, Naruto could sense her chakra lingering in the air. She had been here before, there was another familiar chakra here but Naruto couldn't quite place it. He masked his own chakra and crouched down low behind a tree, it was a perfect vantage point, he could see every angle of the clearing and yet not be seen himself.

Even with his exceptional sight and hearing, a by-product of being a jinchuriki, not to mention his impressive hiding spot, he almost didn't notice a figure in a black and red cloud design cloak glide into the clearing before it was too late. Naruto held his breath and his hands twitched down to the kunai holster on his leg as he recognised the long black hair and spining red eyes of Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura didn't seem frightened by the Uchihas sharringan or his sudden apperance, it was quite the opposite. Her lips curved up into a contented smile and her expressive emerald eyes lit up as she ran towards the stoic man. Itachi met her half way and much to Narutos horrror and surprise, lifted Sakura off her feet and captured her lips with his.

Sakura wound her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer into his embrace, she tilted her head and knotted her fingers in Itachis silky black hair. She whispered his name as they broke the kiss and leaned her head against his chest. Itachi gently traced her lips with his thumb and smiled down at her.

"Miss me?" he murmered, the sharringan red had bled out of his eyes and the onyx orbs were amused. Sakura frowned up at him and grabbed his hand from where it had been resting at her cheek. "Always. I always miss you. I love you!" she muttered pulling Itachis head down for another kiss. Narutos eyes were wide with shock and revulsion. What was Sakura doing, why was she kissing _Itachi Uchiha_ of all people. He felt a tugging pain in his chest as he realised that Sakura would truely never be his. That she loved another.

"I loathe having to leave you here each time." Itachi said with a sigh as he rested his chin on her head. Sakura glanced up at him and her frown deepened. "Then don't leave me here!" she challenged, pulling off her Konoha hitai-ate and throwing it on the ground. Sakura shook out her pastel pink hair and looked at Itachi defiantly. "Take me with you! If you don't I'll just follow you anyway!". Itachi looked at her for a moment, weighing her words. He sighed. "Very well Sakura. You win, this time we will leave together.".

Naruto gasped quietly and moved back away from the scene. He looked disbelievingly at the headband lying on the forest floor. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Didn't want to believe that Sakura, the beautiful and intelligent object of his affections was throwing away her alligance to Konoha, to Sasuke, to him! And even more so that she was doing it all for Sasukes emotionless bastard of a brother.

He looked back up at her happy, serious face and smiled sadly. He hated this entire situation but he knew what he would do. Despite everything he loved her and if this was what made her happy then so be it. Naruto slowly crept back away from the clearing, from the two lovers, from Sakura and made his way back to the village. He avoided everyone he knew and stayed in his apartment until the next morning when Sakuras disapearance was reported. He searched the forest and village with the rest of them, knowning, hoping that she was too far away for them to find. As long as she was following her heart Naruto would not stop her.

Miles and miles away Itachi looked back to where he knew Konoha was. A small knowing smile tugged at his lips as he whispered to the wind, mindful of his compainion and confidant that she would not hear him. "Thank you Naruto Uzumaki.".

______________________________________________________________________________


End file.
